The seven deatly sins
by LeavingBoonvegas
Summary: Their life had been perfect, until that one day it started to fall apart...that one day they lost control and could not deny that they were sinners anymore...that one day, they went too far...rated M for contentEnglish's not my 1st language... but I try
1. INTRO

THE SEVEN DEATLY SINS

Every now and then I wish I would live in those times that people would call good old times now.

Those times in which people believed in fairytales and once upon a time wasn't just a stupid phrase.

I wish I could begin my story with a phrase like that, but somewhen I realized that live isn't a

fairytale and that there are no happy ever after's...


	2. Luxuria1

LUST – LUXURIA

(Song phrases – Soul meets body – Death Cab for Cutie)

I wan't to live where soul meets body and let the sun wrap it's arms around me...

She carefully applied her bodylotion. Breathing in the scent that was constantly floating through the

air. Turning around she grabbed the brush that was lying on the side of the bathtub and started to

run it through her hair, before she plugged the blow hair-drier in and blew hot air through her hair.

Taking a second to look out of the window she sighed. It was raining again...

... and feel what it is like...

He watched her running the brush through her hair again whenever it was fairly dry. She carefully

applied another layer of mascara and he admired her blue eyes from the door, realizing that he had

never noticed the golden shine her hair had in artificial light. He could sense her scent that was still

in the air. It was not only her bodylotion or her perfume... The whole apartment seemed to smell

like her since she moved in. He knew that they had to leave now, if they wanted to be on time, but

he loved it too much. He loved just to watch her apply her second layer of mascara and eyeshadow.

A habit he usually found annoying. He hated women that wore too much make-up, but it never

seemed to much on her. She was perfect, no matter what. She knew how much, was too much and

how little she needed on workdays. He glanced at his watch again. Realizing that they were going

to be late anyway, he entered the bathroom.

She just now noticed him in the mirror and smiled a warm smile. The smile people loved her for.

She was a caring and good person and people always though that she would not do anything bad.

That is one of the reasons why people thought she was crazy. Dating him. A playboy. Worse than

anybody else they knew. Nobody could understand, why she loved him. Why she moved in with

him and she could not understand them. He was caring. She trusted him and that had been dating

for a whily, but obviously everybody had thought that their relationship was not meant to last. That

Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger were not meant to be together.

Now they both knew that they had been right, but back then, they believed. They had faith in each

other. They wanted things to work and they knew they could, but there comes a time, everybody

has to wake up, even if he had dreamed the sweetes dreams.

He slowly wrapped his arm around her and made her lean back agains his strong chest. She could

smell the scent of his cologne, even though she knew that the bathroom probably smelled like the

cosmetic area of her favourite store. She relaxed for a second. Allowing his fingertips to draw small

circles on her stomach, only concentrating on their matching breathing.

... if the silence takes you then i hope it takes me too...

She had never been a quiet person, but she loved it to be quiet whenever he was around. They had

yelled at each other so much. They had long conversations, which she liked, but there was nothing

she could enjoy as much as the silence that spread between them in situations like this. She knew

that they would not make it to the party they were expected too. She knew that it was wrong that

they had not left the apartment for four whole days. But it felt so much more special, now that she

was dressed up, wearing a blue silky dress and matching underwear. They had been hanging out.

Just watching movies, waiting for a delivery of food that they had ordered or just talking, working

on a project for a class.

„Logan" she murmured, but she knew that he knew that she liked it too much and although she

knew that she should stop him, whenever his hands started to move up and down her sides in a

slow pace, she just could not. She loved it too much, whenever he touched her. She basically lost

her mind. „We..." He spun her around and she looked into his eyes, falling into his gaze. Being lost

for a moment.

Looking into his eyes had always had this effect on her, but still she loved him. Once she heard

somebody say, that her eyes were making people dizzy and in her opinion his were a lot more

intense. Carefully she rose on her toes and carefully united their lips, not paying any attention to

the lip gloss she had applied less than two minutes earlier.

He picked her up and started to undress her in the corridor that connected all their rooms. Slowly he

unzipped her dress and slipped it down her shoulders, before even reaching the door of the living

room, A chill ran through her body whenever the cold air touched it, making her breath in sharply.

He gave her a boyish grin and started to undo her bra. Leaving her almost naked right in front of

the entrance door.

Admiringly he let his glance go up and down her body, before he pushed her forcefully agains the

front door, leaving her breathless by the force of his movements. The cold of the door let another

chill go down her body, almost making her wish she had made him go to the party. She felt the

doorknob hurt her lower back and tried to adjust their weight agains the door, while he placed

kisses up and down her neck.

... you are the only song i want to hear...

He also stripped her out of her panties, leaving her naked and him still totally dressed, still pressed

agains the door. „Stay right here" He demanded. „Do not move" he said slightly turning around and

obviously trying to remember the positions he was in. She was cold, but somehow she did not dare

not to follow his demands, so she stood there. He came back with a scarf, tying her hands

together...

She had never been a fan of things like this, but he liked it and she did not want to ruin his mood, so

she just


	3. Luxuria2

pt.2

„Logan, please" she was shivering. He had really left her at the door and maybe it just felt like forever,but she did not know for sure how long it was, it could have only been a few minutes. Anyway she did not know to where all this was leading. Did he really like this? She anway was done with it. She was cold. She did not even want to sleep with him anymore. This was not fun. Not for her anyway...

„What do you want?" he asked, carrying a glas that contained a godish liquid in his hand as he stepped back into the hall. His voice was not soft, neither caring. He had a devilish smile on his lips, as he looked at her. „Untie me" she pleaded out. Shivering as the cold air he broght in with him, reached her body. Her eyes were full of pain. She wanted to cry... could not understand, why he was acting like this.

He liked what he saw. He liked to hear her pleading and was not willing to let her go that easy. He knew that she was not feeling as bad as she pretended to and she was way too beautiful standing out there. He could not help it, it was turning him on, seeing her helpless for once. She normally was in power, telling him what to do and where to go and this time, it was all on him. He slowly walked back into the kitchen, leaving her behind, hearing her saying his name.

He had decided to leave her waiting for a little longer, but after five more minutes he could not surpress the need to feel her anymore. He pushed her agains the wall, hard, one last time, before he unzipped his pants and immediatly pushed hard into her. She gasped. Not only, because she kind of needed his touch just as bad as he needed her, but also, because again the cold door hurt her and his rough movements did not do a lot to comfort her.

A tear slowly ran down her cheek, while he was still taking her. She was relieved when he finally came, trusing into her hard for the last time. „Stop crying" he said angry when he noticed the tears that still ran down her face. She looked at him in shock and the expression in his face became softer.

He carefully kissed her and his hands ran down her body. „You know I love you" he whispered into in her ear, slowly untying her bonds and kissing the skin they had been on. While looking into her eyes.

He could tell that she had already forgiven him again, although he had not even asked her to...


End file.
